


Rainbows Always Come After Rain

by Rawr948



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I got permission to use them though, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Why yes this is Dipcest, With each other, and yes this is poly, human shaped Bill Ciphers, if anyone hasn't figured it out, mentioned human shaped Axolotls, the Dipper's do, there is porn, these versions of Bill and Dipper are not mine, they fuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rawr948/pseuds/Rawr948
Summary: Dealing with Bill Cipher, especially one not from his dimension, and also the one that has ripped his eye out and given so many a lot of suffering, is difficult. But he can manage it.However, when this particular Bill manages to get under his skin, what's a Dipper to do? Why, suffer of course~





	Rainbows Always Come After Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ineffable_Nephy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Nephy/gifts), [JudeJube](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeJube/gifts).



> NepDip, or Mason here, is LiaHel's Dipper~  
> NepBill, or Bill here, is LiaHel's Bill~  
> They are from her au "A 'God's' Retribution", which is being written by JudeJube~
> 
> LubeDip, or Dipper here, is JudeJube's Dipper~  
> And Polaris is JudeJube's Bill~

****It'd been a decent day so far. Polaris wasn't being a nuisance, so that definitely made the day good automatically. Cas was out, making sure NASA didn't discover that they were 'missing’. It had him feeling a little lonely, if not for the fact that Mason would visit him soon. Which, really, would make the day a hell of a lot better. At least until he got an unexpected visitor….

  
  


Bill paced back and forth, muttering under his breath as he did so. Sometimes he'd yell and growl, others he'd stop and turn to Dipper. Which had startled the one eyed human the first few times. He wasn't scared of him, per se, but he definitely wasn't interested in a repeat of what happened to his eye.

Maybe if he let the demon tire himself out by ranting about his boyfriend, he'd leave.

 

“He's so annoying! Always bothering me about how I'm horrible, well he doesn't know shit! I can crush him easily if I really wanted to,” he grumbled. “But my fiancé won't like it, and neither would my daughter. Who I'm sure he's turning against me! I know it, that bastard!”

 

Dipper sighed as he turned another page from his book. He wasn't reading it, not completely. Part of his attention was on Bill. He didn't want the demon to get the drop on him or to destroy something of his. Especially his conspiracy wall, he'd kick the fucker out if he messed with that, powerful demon or no.

He went back to reading his book, figuring it would be okay. For now at least.

 

“You know, he probably doesn't even like you that much.”

 

His head snapped up to glare at Bill, who was still pacing and looked deep in thought. He opened his mouth to say something, anything to counter what Bill had said, but the wannabe god beat him to it.

 

“He's engaged to Lottie and Lottie wants to make him immortal so I don't kill him,” Bill said, snorting. “As if. I've killed gods before. But you.” He stopped and turned to Dipper, a slow smirk making its way to his lips. “You're mortal. You'll die and he'll forget about you. Stay with Lottie forever. His  _ favourite _ . The one who'll give him everything.” He laughed and turned around, pleased when he saw the doubt in Dipper's eyes. “Immortals and mortals have never mixed well, and this won't be any different.”

 

“You're wrong. Mason's not like that,” Dipper shot back. It wasn't much use. Even if he tried to not let this get to him, he knew the truth. Mythology was based on true stories, and none ended well for the humans. Even the gods suffered in those stories. “Mason's different.” 

 

“Is he? How do you know? Immortals are different, we have eternity. And you? You have a short life span. It'll pass in the blink of an eye for us, insignificant.”

 

Dipper stayed quiet, taking all this in. His lips twitched downward into a frown, before turning into a scowl. It made Bill feel pleased that he could mess with him so easily. He was feeling better, especially if it meant these stupid Pine Trees suffered. “He's different. But for how long? What's to say immortality won't change him? He could just leave you.” He said with a grin.

 

Dipper clenched his fists and glared at Bill. “He won't.” It was said with conviction. “Cas can turn me anyway. They're a god too.” He then stood up and huffed. “You know what, I'm tired of listening to you whine. Why don't you go cry to your boyfriend or whoever will listen. I'm done, bye,” he said, heading downstairs.

 

Bill frowned. “Lottie's still definitely his favourite. He chose him over you at first. You're just there,” he said, his smirk returning when he saw Dipper pause at the door. The human stood still for a few seconds, no doubt in Bill's mind that he was mulling over his words, before he turned the knob and left without a word. “Think about it Pine Tree.” With that, he vanished.

  
  


Dipper went down to the kitchen, expression carefully blank in case he saw anyone. He wasn't about to give Polaris something to poke at or the others something to worry about. And a much as he hated to admit it, that fucker had hit the nail on the head. He'd dug in deep and bared his insecurities to the world. And even if he didn't want to believe him,  _ shouldn't _ believe him. He couldn't get that nagging feeling that maybe, just  **_maybe_ ** he was right.

 

“Fuck,” he groaned, sitting down at the table and letting his head hit it with a loud  _ 'thunk’ _ . “ **_Fuck_ ** !” He shouted, tears building up in his eye and slipping out as he squeezed it shut. He didn't want to think about this. But the ‘what if's wouldn't leave him alone.

 

It was such a decent day. Why did it have to go so bad?

  
  


It had taken him a little longer than he had wanted to take, but he was here now. Mason smiled to himself as he walked up to the Shack, a plastic grocery bag in hand. He was supposed to meet up with Dipper in his dimension for a date, one he had planned out with the other. And originally it was going to be just them, some snacks, maybe a bit of whiskey, and Netflix. But when he had stopped by the nearest store for some extra snacks, he had seen a movie that was more to Dipper's liking. It was about aliens, and a real classic by the looks of it, and it seemed like something his boyfriend would like. Well, something he knew his boyfriend would like.

And gods he loved calling the other that. His  _ boyfriend _ . It still sent butterflies aflutter in his stomach, his smile becoming brighter. He loved this man so much. And while at first he struggled with it, he was certain that he loved Dipper. Just as much as he loved Lottie, his fiancé. Which sent a whole new wave of pleasant flutters in his stomach. Both men made him so happy. This was definitely a dream come true.

 

Once at the door, he was about to knock when the door opened by itself. The person on the other side looked disgruntled and was obviously a Bill. Before he could say, or do, anything, Mason was roughly grabbed by the shirt and dragged inside.

 

“I don't care how you do it, but make him stop being, ugh, just go. I'm leaving for a while, I can't stand this. Casanova is more entertaining than he is right now,” Polaris grumbled, shoving Mason further into the house. He then turned on his heel and stomped outside, slamming the door behind himself.

 

It was all so sudden, Mason was momentarily left speechless as he stared at the door.

 

“What the fu-” “M-Mason?”

 

The brunette stood up straighter and, with a worried expression, ran into the kitchen.

 

He found his boyfriend sitting at the table, head in his hands slightly turned toward the doorway he just entered. His eye was red and puffy, cheeks blotchy and there were glistening tear tracks running down the sides of them. He also looked rather shocked to see him, brow raised as he stared at Mason wide-eyed.

And then he quickly sat up, wiping at his face with his sweater before standing up.

 

“M-Mason, you're here,” he said, clearing his throat a little. “Ready for our date then?” He asked, feigning a smile as he walked over to his boyfriend.

 

He didn't answer that, instead meeting Dipper halfway and bringing him in for a tight hug. “Dipper, what happened? Are you okay?” He asked softly.

 

“Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it. Really,” he said, his voice still a little wobbly. He fought with himself to not break down again as another thought crossed his mind, one that hit him hard.  _ 'What if he was late because he was with Lottie?’ _ A whine escaped him and he bit his lip to keep from crying again. So much for keeping his composure.

 

Mason squeezed him tighter, gently running his hand through his hair to try and soothe his distraught lover. “Dipper, please,” he pleaded softly, sad that his boyfriend was trying to keep this from him. “Please, tell me. What's wrong?” He asked again, tone soft and soothing. There was an underlying hint of worry because of course he was worried. Something was obviously bothering his boyfriend and he wanted to help him. 

 

“....” He mulled it over, worrying his bottom lip as he thought about it. Bad, ugly, horrid thoughts kept running through his head. And they hurt. He just wanted them to stop, just wanted to spend time with Mason and be happy. Was that really too much to ask for? 

 

“Please Dipper. I love you...I love you so much and I want to help, but I can't. Please tell me,” Mason pleaded, voice thick with emotion. He kept running his hand through his hair.

 

“Do you lo-.... Am I im-.... What am I to you?” He asked softly, struggling with what to ask. He wanted to ask outright, to know. But at the same time...the answer scared him. And he didn't want to burden Mason with this. He had so much to worry about. He didn't need  _ this _ on top of it. Especially if it was nothing. Even it if was  _ something _ , he didn't deserve it.

And yet.

 

Yet.

 

He had to ask, to let him know. 

 

Mason’s brows furrowed, lips turned down into a frown. He was confused and unsure why Dipper asked that, but was willing to indulge him. “You're my boyfriend and one of my best friends. I love you, a lot. Hell, you mean a whole lot to me. Why?” he asked softly.

 

“....just as much as Lottie?” 

 

It was said so quietly Mason almost didn't hear it. But he did and his confusion grew.

“Well, yeah, of course. You're both super important to me. I love you both equally. But. Dipper, what happened?”

 

He didn't say anything for a few minutes, taking this information in. He was so  _ relieved _ . He still couldn't shake off some of the doubts he had, it wasn't that easy, but Mason wouldn't lie to him about this. He was surprisingly bad at it.

 

Before Mason could ask again, he spoke up. “A stupid birdy visited me,” he said bitterly. He knew he shouldn't have listened to him. “Said things that always bothered me, sounded so sure. I….I shouldn't have listened, but...but he- _ it _ ! It seemed so certain,” he said, stumbling over his words. He wasn't about to say it was his Bill. That wouldn't go over well and he didn't need Mason rushing off to try and kill him. He didn't want Mason to leave at all. 

He sighed, exhausted from the ordeal and more than a little ready for it to be over. He hated this, he just wanted to have a good day with his boyfriend.

 

Mason's frown turned into a scowl as he listened. He had an idea of who the birdy was and he wanted to stab that stupid demon until he stopped moving. But he couldn't. Lottie still cared for him and Kisin would be devastated, and he wasn't about to do that to either of them. 

And with the way Dipper was, he didn't feel right going after the asshole.

 

“Hey, don't worry about it. I love you just as much as Lottie. You're both incredibly important to me, okay?” He whispered, the hand in Dipper's hair going to his chin and lifting it up so Mason could lean his head against his. “If you ever worry about this, let me know. I'll prove you wrong.” He kissed him, slowly, sweetly. And when Dipper returned the kiss, he smiled.

“How about we have that date? I got us some snacks and I found something you'll like,” he said, lifting his arm up to show the bag. 

 

For the moment his worry had evaporated and he blushed. “You're a dork,” he muttered under his breath, though he was definitely happy that he wasn't seen as the 'mistress’. 

He pinched Mason when the other whispered  _ 'your dork _ ’, but didn't say anything against that. It's not like he was wrong anyway. Instead, he reached for the bag to see what he got.

 

“You know I had the snacks covered right? Mabel brought some her last visit and just left them all here. And I've got booze too,” he said matter of fact. Still, the extra chocolates and candies Mason brought were very welcome. Upon closer inspection they were definitely some of his favourites too. It further cemented what he'd said and he was touched the other actually remembered.

 

And then he saw the movie and he grinned as he pulled it out of the bag. It was silly, honestly, but this was one of his favourites. He'd always loved this particular movie and, even as an adult, he couldn't deny how ecstatic he was that Mason had bought it with him in mind. He probably looked stupid with the wide grin on his face as he looked at the front cover of Lilo & Stitch. 

 

Mason's smile was huge, he knew his boyfriend would love it, and the complete change from his earlier mood was definitely a great sign. “Told you you'd like it. How about we watch this with our snacks and some drinks? Sound good?”

 

Dipper nodded, laughing a little. “It's been a while since I've seen this movie. So fuck yeah, let's watch this!” He exclaimed, going over to the living room to set it up.

 

Mason smiled to himself, glad this had helped get Dipper in a better mood. He went over to the cupboards to get the drinks and some bowls for the snacks, a small frown replacing the smile. He was going to have to do something about his dimension's fucking Bill. He didn't want the bastard to hurt either of his boyfriends again. He's done enough damage.

Dipper's voice drifted from the living room, the brunette muttering to himself as he set up the dvd player. That was enough to stop Mason from following that train of thought. Later. He could figure all that out later. Right now Dipper was more important.

 

He fished out two large bowls, dumping the candies and chocolates in one and the chips in the other. He then brought down a still closed bottle of whiskey, setting it on the bowl of sweets. With magic, he floated the candy and alcohol bowl over to the living room while he held onto the chip one.

 

Dipper was just about done, standing in front of the TV as he skipped through the commercials. He looked over to Mason, smiling still as he pointed to the dinosaur head turned coffee table. “Just set it there, almost done. Stupid commercials and sneak previews. I just want to watch my movie,” he said, muttering toward the end. It had Mason laughing as he set the snacks down and got him a huff from Dipper.

Once Dipper had set the movie up, the two settled down on the couch together with their snacks. They passed the bottle of whiskey between themselves as they slowly, but surely got drunk.

  
  


Somewhere toward the end of the movie, the two had finished most of the bottle and the chips. They had left the candies on the dinosaur head, along with the empty whiskey bottle and the empty chip bowl as they laid down on the couch to cuddle. 

 

Mason was well and truly drunk. So much so that he had stopped paying attention to the movie and was nuzzling Dipper instead. “You're cute, you know. So great, I'm so lucky to have you,” he whispered to him, kissing his neck. 

 

Dipper shushed him, a grin on his lips as he started getting distracted by Mason. There was a blush on his cheeks and he was thankful for how dark it was so that it was hidden. “I'm not cute, you dork. I'm manly as fuck,” he said, rolling his eyes when Mason smirked against his neck. “You're the cute one.” That got a little frown from the other and made Dipper grin.

 

“No, you are. Cute boyfriend, great boyfriend,” he murmured, kissing along Dipper's neck now. It had his boyfriend squirming under him and pushing at his shoulders to get him to stop. He chuckled a little at Dipper's little laughs, clearly ticklish but didn't stop.

 

“Stop, Mason that tickles, come on!” Dipper gasped, still laughing as he attempted to ‘shove’ his boyfriend off. Well, he didn't really want him to move. He was comfortable with Mason laying on him like this, but he was ticklish and he wanted the other to stop. “Pl-please, oh my god, Mason!” He wheezed when the other started to full on tickle his side.

 

“Mmm, nah~” Mason hummed. He kept tickling Dipper, smirking when he kept squirming and laughing. It was really cute. “You're so cute,” he murmured, pausing what he was doing to look down at his boyfriend.

 

Dipper took this chance to catch his breath, nose wrinkled at the compliment. “M’not cute,” he huffed, playfully glaring up at Mason.

 

“...” Mason stayed quiet, eyes trailing over Dipper's face. The blush on his cheeks was attractive, it made him look “.... handsome.” He leaned down and kissed Dipper deeply, not noticing how the others blush deepened. “Love you so much, Dipper,” he murmured against his lips.

The little intake of breath he felt from Dipper spurred him on, his hand going to his hip to just hold him while his thumb rubbed the sliver of skin that peeked out from under his shirt. He kissed Dipper more, deeper. 

 

Normally Dipper would have fought him, tried to take the lead himself. But after today and the things he was saying, what he had done with him in mind. After all that, he was content to let Mason take the lead. That didn't mean he wouldn't do anything though. His hands went under Mason's shirt and slid hip his chest. He went up all the way to his shoulders and then back down, only to circle to his back. 

 

“So lucky to have you. Want you,” Mason said as he pulled away, breathing a little harder as he licked his lips. Just as Dipper's hands went under his own shirt, his hand went under Dipper's shirt. “Gonna show you how much I really love you.” He lifted Dipper's shirt and, with his help, took it off. He then leaned down and started to trail kisses down his chest from his neck. 

 

As Mason went further down, Dipper's hands slid up his back. It caused the others shirt to bunch up and he decided that it had to come off. So he tugged on his shirt to grab his attention. “Take this off,” he said softly. He smiled at the groan of annoyance from Mason, but was able to take his shirt off. “It's only fair,” he told him as he eyed his body. At least until Mason went back to what he was doing.

Dipper busied himself with gently scratching Mason's back and running a hand through his hair. This felt great and he could feel the heat return to his cheeks when Mason stopped at where his sweats ended. He looked down to see his eyes looking up at him. The amount of love he could see in them had him shivering.

 

“These need to come off too,” Mason hummed. “I want to see you, I want all of you.” He kissed just below his belly button and Dipper shivered again.

 

“...I want you too,” he murmured. It was enough for Mason to pull down the article of clothing with the help of magic. He'd lifted himself up to make it easier as well. He was soon fully naked with Mason in between his legs. And still wearing pants.

“You're too overdressed.”

 

Mason didn't answer at first, leaning down to plant a quick kiss on his dick before he looked down at himself. “Not yet.” It was all he said as he leant down again to lick a trail up his dick. “Need to show you I love you a lot. Want you to know, you deserve to know,” he murmured against the sensitive skin of his dick. It got a soft groan out of Dipper, which made Mason smile. “Gonna treat you right, like you deserve.”

 

Dipper shivered more at his words, he could feel his heart speed up a little. It wasn't like the panic or anxiety he felt earlier, it was more anticipation. He could also feel all the  _ love _ he felt for this stubborn, reckless, wonderful man. 

 

A gasp escaped him when Mason took hold of his dick and licked over his slit. When he looked down, he saw the other was still watching him with half lidded eyes. And then he took him into his mouth. It made Dipper moan, his legs opening a little more for Mason. He could feel his hand going to his hip, his other arm going to his other hip, as he took a little more of him into his mouth.

He moaned even more, his hands burying themselves in Mason's hair and tugging on it. “Sh-shit, Mason~ mmmmh~” he moaned.

 

He could feel the other smirk around him and he was about to say something snarky, but the vibrations of Mason's own moan had him moaning instead. The feeling of his boyfriend sucking on him, even going so far as to deep throat him, was too damn good. His hips trembled as he struggled to not thrust up into his mouth.

 

“Mas-Mason, h-hah~ Clo-close~” he moaned. Only to whine in protest when Mason pulled off of him. “Mason,” he whined, huffing and squirming under the brunette. Who looked far too pleased than he really should be, honestly.

 

“Not yet,” he said again, which had Dipper pouting. All that got the one eyed brunette was a smirk and a kiss on the lips. “I love you, Dipper. So much. You're incredible,” he whispered against Dipper's lips, making him flush and look away. 

And while he was distracted, Mason took off his pants with the help of magic. He was far too turned on to be annoyed about how difficult it was, his attention more on making sure Dipper felt good. “So handsome,” he breathed, kissing Dipper deeply and letting his tongue poke at the others lips.

 

Dipper groaned, opening his mouth enough to let the tentacle in. It had the ever present sweetness to it as he let his own play with it. He could feel the slick working as he felt himself getting even more hot and bothered. A moan, muffled by the kiss, slipped out of him again and he tugged on Mason's hair.

 

“Want you,” he breathed, breaths coming in pants as he broke the kiss. “Please, Mason, I need you,” he groaned, arching off the couch to press up against him. He then gasped as he felt Mason's hard cock, shivering at that and the moan it got out of the other.

 

“Ye-yeah, okay,” he groaned, kissing him again. He reached over to get some lube and a condom, but he found that they didn't bring that. “Oh….we don't have lube,” Mason murmured.

 

“Don't care, just, ugh, use your tongue. But please, I fucking need you  _ now _ ,” he groaned, rolling his hips upward and against Mason's. It got a moan out of them both, and Mason nodded hurriedly.

 

“Okay, okay yeah, sounds good,” he hummed, kissing Dipper again. Only to trail wet kisses down his neck and chest, all the way to his crotch. He ignored Dipper's dick and kissed his inner thighs instead, teeth scraping the skin as brown eyes looked up into brown.

He felt the shiver that went through Dipper and enjoyed the moans that spilled from him. And as much as he would love to tease him more, Mason wasn't in the mood to wait. 

 

He moved so he was at Dipper's ass and grabbed one cheek with his hand. He squished it at first, enjoying that startled moan from Dipper, before leaning in closer to lick at his hole with his tentietongue. Dipper jolted and moaned, and Mason could feel the shiver that went through him at that. It had him shivering in anticipation as well.

He licked Dipper again, just to get that reaction out of him once more, before slowly slipping his tongue into him. The effect was instant. Dipper's gasp morphed into a loud, drawn out moan while he tightened up around the tongue, causing Mason to moan as well. 

 

He massaged one of his cheeks, waiting for Dipper to relax. And once he did, Mason had his tentietongue curl inside him and press against his insides, making sure to coat as much of him as he could with the slick. All the while he enjoyed the moans that slipped out of his boyfriend. So much so he then started to thrust his tongue into him.

 

Dipper's moans grew louder. He rocked his hips against Mason's face, wanting  _ more _ . And gods he was too impatient for this. So he reached down to bury his hand in Mason's hair and gave it a tug. It was hard enough to grab the others attention, verging on the edge of painful, which only served to arouse Mason even more. Not that Dipper had any knowledge of that.

“Stop, just, please,” he moaned, a whiny pitch to his tone. “Just fuck me, like this, I'll be fine,  _ please _ ,” he begged, rocking his hips forward again as he tugged on Mason's hair.

 

What little reservations he had about making sure his boyfriend was properly stretched went out the window. Dipper was far too hot for his own good and he was getting impatient himself. A small thought, one he barely paid any mind to, let him know it was probably the weird slick on his tongue that did it.

So he pulled his tongue out of Dipper, ignoring the displeased whine, to coat his fingers. He then quickly stroked himself, just enough to cover him in the weird slick, before he lined himself up with Dipper's entrance, leaning over him. 

 

Mason gripped Dipper's hip and thrust into the other slowly, leaning down to kiss him deeply. It muffled both their moans, but he didn't mind right now. There was plenty of time to hear those beautiful noises Dipper made.

 

Dipper could feel the pain from the stretch and he broke the kiss to hiss. And instead of speaking, Mason started to pepper kisses along his face and neck. All the while, Mason started to stroke his dick. It was definitely helping.

 

“Mason...move,” he moaned after a few seconds. There was still some discomfort, but the pleasure was overpowering it. In fact, it was starting to add to the pleasure from his dick being stroked.

 

Mason didn't say anything, just kissed him. He then pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back into him. Both of them moaned as Dipper clenched around Mason. It got another moan out of the brunette before he started to slowly thrust into Dipper. His hand and arm went to Dipper's hips, the nails of the hand digging into the skin.

 

Dipper buried his hands into Mason's hair and nearly pulled on the brown strands. The low moan it got out of Mason sent a shiver down Dipper's spine. He moved his hips to try and match him thrust for thrust. The piercings scraping against him deliciously and dragging more moans out of him. 

He could feel as Mason sped up his thrusts, going deeper. And therefore hitting his prostate. And once he did, Dipper instantly tensed up around him and clutched onto Mason's hair. His head tipped upward as he moaned louder, his back arching a little off the bed.

 

Mason groaned and leaned down to leave opened mouth kisses on Dipper. “Mm-mmmh~ S'good~” he moaned. His teeth scraped against his skin and he grinned when he felt the shiver that went through him. He tried to hit that spot again, kisses trailing upward to his nipples to toy with them.

 

Dipper mewled, only to gasp and moan when Mason hit that spot again. “F-Fu- hah~ Fuck~ More~” he gasped, tugging on his hair to pull him down for a kiss. “P-please~”

 

The way Dipper moaned had him moaning again. “Gods...s'hot~” Mason moaned against Dipper's skin. “Mmmh~ Love you~” He could feel himself getting close, but he wanted Dipper to cum before him. So he started to stroke him as he kept toying with his nipples and thrusting into him.

 

“L-h-hah~!” He gasped, moaning soon after. “L-Love y-you too~” he moaned. He could feel the pleasure mounting as his movements became a quicker and shivers went through him. It felt like it pooled in his stomach, and an almost tingly sensation going through him. “Fuck...close~” he breathed out.

 

“M'close t-too~” Mason murmured, only to lick Dipper's nipple. “Cum f-for me~” As he said that, he gently bit the sensitive nub and thrust in particularly hard. He kept stroking him, hoping to tip him over the edge first.

 

And it worked. Dipper came with a cry of “MASON~!” His body arched up as he tensed and clenched around Mason tightly, hands practically pulling on Mason's hair.

 

Mason moaned loudly as he climaxed soon after, cumming inside of Mason. 

Both were left breathing heavily, slowly coming down from their high and relaxing. 

 

Mason was the first to move, slowly pulling out. Both men hissed at the feeling. And with a soft hum, Mason leaned down to kiss him. The return kiss had him smiling.

 

“I love you Dipper,” he whispered once he broke it.

 

Dipper breathed out slowly, looking up and watching Mason. He took in his kiss swollen lips, his eyes. The soft bluch on his cheeks, which he knew he was sporting as well. “I...I love you too,” he said softly.

 

“Good, you're amazing. Never gonna leave you,” he whispered. “Always love you.”

 

It was probably the sappiest thing Mason had ever said to him and while he normally teased him for it...he couldn't help but to tear up at the admission. 

 

“Oh, shit, no, hey, don't cry. Gods, I'm sorry, don't cry,” Mason whined, panic clutching his heart. He leaned down to kiss his cheeks, only to lean his arm against the couh so he could wipe the others tears away. He didn't know why Dipper was crying and it was distressing him. Had he said something wrong? 

 

“I-I’m fine,” he whispered, moving Mason's hand so he could wipe away his own tears. “Happy tears...gods, you're such a fucking sap…”

 

“Oh,” he breathed, relaxing. A smile spread across his lips then and he leaned down to kiss Dipper. “I love you so much, okay. So important to me,” he whispered. He then kissed his forehead, his heels, his nose, and then his lips.

 

Dipper laughed, his hands going to Mason's chest. They didn't push him away, just rest there. The kiss was sweet and he returned it happily. “I love you a lot too. Gods...I really do love you a fuckton. You huge sap, come'ere,” he said and pulled Mason down for another kiss.

It didn't exactly make things magically better. But...this definitely helped make his insecurities go away. If only for now. And that...that was all he really wanted. That and his baes.


End file.
